


Sweet Dreams & Wet Sheets

by fiction_fan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_fan/pseuds/fiction_fan
Summary: Patton and Logan have a sleepover. Patton gets Logan's bed, and the end result is messier than either one expected.***OMO FIC! PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS BEFORE READING!!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Sweet Dreams & Wet Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I just wrote this in like two hours and I'm actually pretty proud of it, but I also didn't proofread it, so if you spot any errors feel free to let me know! Also, this was based on a prompt from omowritingpromots on tumblr. I posted that whole thing (it's pretty long) in the end notes. Thanks, and enjoy!
> 
> ((also, if enough people enjoy this, I'll possibly write more. yay!))

As soon as Logan opened the door to his apartment, Patton was upon him, gathering the man in a tight hug before practically bouncing into the apartment.

“Hey there, Logan! How was your weekend so far? Ooh, I love your apartment! You keep it so clean, I should invite you over to my place sometime!” Patton’s voice echoed off of the walls, bringing life into the plain one-bedroom apartment for the first time since Logan had first moved in seven months ago.

After learning about the lack of sleepovers that Logan participated in as a child, Patton had immediately suggested that they hold their own on Saturday, citing an importance to ‘experiencing all that life has to offer, kiddo!’. Logan had little choice but to agree; denying Patton was not an easy task, and who would want to when saying yes meant his face alighting with joy? 

“Hello, Patton. I’m well, and yourself?” Logan could feel the other man’s infectious happiness getting to him, although it was hard to tell, the only clue being the small upward quirk of his lips. Patton, however, noticed immediately.

“I’m great, Lo! I can’t believe this is your first sleepover, there’s so much we gotta do, I’m not sure what we should pick first!” Patton said as he laid his dufflebag on the couch.

Logan shook his head fondly. “Patton, we don’t have to do everything in one night. Sleepovers are about spending the night away from your own home, or in my case, inviting guests into yours. Anything else is just ‘extra,’ as one might call it.”

Patton’s eyes gleamed at Logan’s vocabulary usage. “Kiddo, I think you know by now that I am extra. So, let’s get started!”

Logan couldn’t deny that, so he nodded and took his phone from his pocket. If there’s one thing he learned from his sleepover research, it was the true importance of ordering pizza.

***

After two and a half movies, a bag of popcorn, several slices of pizza, and a lot of soda, the pair was well underway into their sleepover. Logan, by this time, had relaxed, dropping his perfect posture into a more casual position. The hooded part of his unicorn onesie (borrowed from Patton, of course), had finally slid down, and the horn was becoming quite bothersome at this point. However, fixing it would mean dislodging Patton, which was the last thing Logan wanted.

Looking down showed the top of Patton’s head, a mess of curls that had gotten more out of place as the night went on. If Logan craned his head just right, he could see the rest of the man’s face, illuminated by the soft glow of the television. A serene expression was there, and it made the warmth inside Logan grow. 

Having friends wasn’t Logan’s strong suit. After moving to the city less than a year ago, he assumed that life would be little more than work and sleep, and Logan was okay with that. Throw in some books from the library just around the corner, and he would be content. That is, until he met Patton.

Patton came down to IT only a few weeks after Logan had started working, his work computer covered in bright, colorful stickers that did not seem to fit the rest of the broken machines sent to him. Looking at it left a sour taste in Logan’s mouth, and he got it done as quickly as he could so that he could get it out of his workspace as soon as possible.

Of course, this fast work meant being showered with compliments after delivering it, which left Logan with the tips of his ears burning by the time he could escape (Logan decided that this would be the last time he would hand-deliver something he worked on, especially to Marketing) (it was not the last time). 

Logan soon saw Patton again, the man joining him in the small park across from their office building. It turns out, Patton had joined only a month before Logan, but hadn’t met anyone from IT yet, so he was very excited to meet Logan. And Logan, who did not like having his lunch interrupted, was less than pleased.

However, Patton began joining him outside at lunch every day, each one lessening Logan’s resolve against the taller man. Soon enough, Logan began to look forward to lunch with Patton, and wasn’t that strange? The man had quickly wormed his way into Logan’s daily routine, for which he was increasingly grateful. After all, humans were social creatures, so conversing everyday was good for his physical and mental health.

And, if Logan happened to look at Patton’s lips for too long as they talked, who was to say that was a bad thing? Lips were where words came out of. So, there. Checkmate self.

A stirring from Logan’s side interrupted his thoughts, and he decided to grab the remote he left conveniently at his side and lower the television’s volume, the film becoming more of a distant sound to mingle with the humming of the ice machine in the next room.

Patton glanced up at Logan, his eyes blearily from sleep, and a tightness took hold in the shorter man’s chest. Luckily, this happened often enough when Patton looked at him that Logan was able to ignore it and meet Patton’s gaze.

“What time is it?” Patton asked sleepily, one hand coming to adjust his skewed glasses.

Logan checked the clock underneath the television, which read “11:54PM. Fairly early in terms of sleepovers, but late for those who often have to get up during the work week, such as ourselves.”

“Aw man, we can’t go to bed now! It’s so—” A yawn interrupted him, scrunching his features adorably “—so early! What movie should we watch next?”

Logan chuckled deeply, his head shaking fondly at his friend. “It’s okay if we go to bed, Patton. Also, we’re not yet done with The Little Mermaid. She’s only just signed the contract with Ursula.”

Patton seemed to shoot up almost immediately at that. “I missed Poor Unfortunate Souls! What? We gotta go back!”

Logan let out a loud laugh, the frazzled expression on Patton’s face a hilarious sight. “We can watch it in the morning, Patton. You’re clearly tired still and will most likely fall back asleep as soon as the song ends.”

Patton grumbled at that, crossing his arms petulantly. “I know you’re right, but why do you have to be right?”

Logan shrugged at that. “Many people have asked me that. Now, let’s go to my room, shall we?”

“What?” Patton’s voice seemed to go up several octaves at that, his face getting red, “I thought I was sleeping on the couch?”

Logan looked at the man, confused. “No, I’m giving you my bed, and I’ll be on the couch. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Oh.” A look of disappointment passed by Patton’s face, but it was quickly gone. “Nonsense buddy, I can take the couch. See, I’m already here!”

And at that, Patton began to lie down, his head going into Logan’s lap, long legs bunching up together so as to fit. Logan felt his face heat up, but he quickly pushed it down.

“Patton, I insist. Plus, you’re much more tired than I am.”

“Am not!” But his eyes were already sliding shut as he spoke, sleep beginning to overtake the man once more.

Logan rolled his eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands—literally—by picking up his friend bridal-style and carrying him to the bedroom.

A small squeak of surprise came from Patton as he was lifted off of the couch, but there was little he could do about the situation once up in the air. Soon enough, Logan was depositing him onto his bed, covering him with the blanket and removing his glasses so they would not get crushed during the night.

“Goodnight, Lo,” Patton muttered as sleep overtook him, cuddling into the strange bed as if it was his own. Logan couldn’t help but smile down at the man below him, happy to have someone so comfortable around him. As long as Patton didn’t notice… Well, he wouldn’t notice. Either way, it was time to clear the snacks away and get back out to the living room.

As Logan began to exit, he felt a pang in his bladder, and he was quickly reminded how much soda he drank that night.

I’ll clean everything up… As soon as I run to the bathroom.

And Logan quickly ran into the bathroom, unaware of the increased shifting that was happening only a few feet away from him.

***

Patton was a heavy sleeper. This caused him some trouble growing up, but it wasn’t anything that he had a problem within recent years. Anyway, it was totally normal to be a heavy sleeper, right?

Patton also dreamed most nights, but sometimes nightmares plagued him. The only thing rarer than a nightmare was…

Currently, Patton was experiencing one of those rare nights, when his sleep wasn’t full of talking animals or eyes floating in the darkness. Instead, the sounds of creaking beds and heavy moans played over images that would make the man blush and stammer under normal circumstances.

Right now, the Patton inside the dream was loudly moaning, enjoying the full feeling that came with having a cock ramming up your ass. Opening his eyes, he could see the most beautiful image above him; Logan, his best friend, short brown hair sticking to his forehead as he pounded into him, arms on either side of Patton trapping him in. 

Logan brought himself down to his elbows, taking this opportunity to jerk Patton off with one hand. Patton felt himself almost scream with pleasure, and almost did so again and Logan nibbled at one of his earlobes.

“You like that, baby? You like me jerking you off while I ram into you?” Logan murmured into his ear.

“Ah-ah! Yes, yes!”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir!” Patton knew that the neighbors could hear him, but he didn’t care. He was so, so close, he just needed a little more.

“Are you gonna cum for me, baby?”

“Yes, please sir! Please—ah!” Logan began to go faster, and Patton felt the pressure building, more, more—

“Cum for me, baby.”

And Patton did. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, the pressure letting off almost immediately like a dam had been broken. He could feel tears leaking from his eyes, everything just feeling so good.

Patton gasped loudly as he awoke, the strange orgasm following him into it. The shock seemed to take any of his usual grogginess away, and he quickly sat up. Patton breathed deeply, trying to get himself under control.

After a few moments, a small hissing sound registered, and Patton looked down to see a growing wet stain on his lap, the smell of urine hitting him hard.

Oh… Oh no.

It took another moment for Patton to realize that, yes, he was pissing himself, and yes, it was in bed, and no, this was not his bed.

This was Logan’s bed.

Tears began to fall almost immediately, the man clasping a hand over his mouth to try and silence himself. He just pissed himself in his best friend’s bed, after having a sex dream about them! Who does that?!

Eventually, the stream stopped, and Patton was left with the feeling of rapidly cooling urine as he wept quietly to himself. How could this happen? He was twenty-four years old, and he had an accident. How could he look at Logan in the face again after ruining his bed? Maybe if he was careful, he could sneak out and leave a note? Or maybe he could try and run this all over to the laundromat down the block before Logan woke up? Oh, but then everyone there would see him, and he didn’t have anything else to wear—

A quiet knock interrupted Patton’s freak-out, and the man froze in place. After a few moments, Logan’s voice could be heard through the door.

“Patton? Are you okay?”

“Just peachy, kiddo! Why do you ask?” Patton spoke with as cheery as a voice as he could, hoping to send his friend back to bed.

After a moment of silence, Logan spoke again. “Patton, I could hear you crying. Are you sure you’re okay? I can come in—”

“No!” Patton shouted, then in a much quieter voice, “I’m okay.”

Thirty seconds passed in complete silence. Patton hoped that Logan would believe him and go away, but the doorknob turned, and Logan let himself in, turning on the closest lamp.

“Oh, Patton.”

***

As Patton stood underneath the shower’s hot stream, he replayed the conversation he and Logan had just before getting in.

“Logan, I’m so, so sorry! I, I didn’t mean—”

“Patton,” Logan stopped him mid-sentence, “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! I-I just…”

“Patton.” Logan was suddenly at his side, handing him his glasses from the bedside table. He quickly placed the glasses on and felt his eyes water up once he got a closer look at the disaster he caused.

“It’s okay, Patton. Accidents happen.”

“Logan, I’m too old to have accidents! And this is your bed! I—” Tears began to spill down Patton’s cheeks once more.

“Patton S. Foster. No one is too old to have accidents. That’s why they’re called accidents. As for it being my bed, I’m much happier that it happened here and not elsewhere. I can easily throw this in the laundry and be done with it.”

“I’m not going to make you clean up my accident, Lo!”

“Shush.” Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, and Patton immediately felt himself relax. “It’s the least I can do, Patton. Let me gather some clothes and a towel, and I’ll put them in the bathroom for you. Once you change out of your pajamas, leave them outside the door for me and I’ll throw those in with everything else.”

Patton felt himself smile slightly as he looked towards Logan. Logan, his nerdy friend who always was so quick to call himself ‘awkward’ and ‘bad with feelings,’ but was able to comfort and calm Patton in mere minutes after his accident. He nodded, feeling nothing but love for his friend in that moment.

Logan’s lips quirked up at Patton’s smile, and he nodded back at him before gathering stuff for Patton’s shower. After exiting the room, Patton sighed and followed after him, the wet fabric sticking uncomfortably to his body as he traversed through the apartment, following his friend.

Patton sighed as he placed his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower. Hopefully, Logan would let him do something to help repay him, whether that be making breakfast or paying for any cleaning bills. Deciding not to delay the inevitable any longer, Patton turned off the water and stepped out into the now-steamy bathroom. Looking around, he quickly found the towel and clothes that Logan left out for him, stepping into them before exiting.

The smell of eggs and toast wafted out from the kitchen, where Patton found Logan. The shorter man was placing two full plates down onto the table, which already had orange juice, jam, and butter lying on it. Logan looked up at Patton, who quickly averted his gaze, blush climbing back up his face.

“Perfect timing, I’ve just finished breakfast. I’m not sure whether you prefer butter or jam with your toast, so I put out both. I also have water and milk if orange juice is not your preferred morning drink.”

Patton just nodded his head and sat down, unable to say anything in response. The harsh morning light just reminded Patton that everything that happened was real, and he had to live with the consequences. It was something far too harsh to deal with so early, and he decided that he’d do his best not to think about it.

An awkward silence settled in over breakfast as the two men ate, the only sounds present being the crunching of toast and the clattering of silverware. Sadly, for Patton, this wasn’t enough to stop him from reliving the horrors from only an hour ago.

“Is…,” Logan looked up as Patton spoke, “Is it gonna stain?”

But Logan just shook his head, saying “Of course not. I have a plastic protector over the mattress, and everything else is being washed now. There’s no need to worry.”

Patton nodded and continued eating, the awkwardness of the silence lifting for a moment, until: “Why do you have a plastic protector over your mattress?”

At that, Logan froze, a forkful of eggs halfway up to his mouth. His eyes grew wide, he quickly resumed eating, a blush now forming.

Patton looked at him, confused. Why was Logan embarrassed? The awkward silence returned, but Patton didn’t understand it. Why won’t he answer his question?

“Lo?” But Patton was met with silence.

It took a few moments for Patton to realize, and once he did his gaze snapped back to Logan’s face, which by this time was bright red. He had also finished eating, so all he could do was look down at his empty plate to avoid Patton.

“Lo,” Patton’s voice was softer this time around, “It’s okay.”

Logan closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in, seemingly steeling himself. He met Patton’s gaze, the two meeting eyes for the first time this morning. Nodding, Logan responded, “Logically, I know that. As I said to you before, accidents happen. However, I cannot help but feel embarrassed as mine happen with more… Frequency… Then I’d like.”

Patton felt himself grin. “Kiddo! It’s okay! We can’t control everything in life. And it’s obviously not just a you problem, isn’t it?”

Logan nodded, his blush receding slightly but still present. “Of course. And I hope that this is comforting to you, at the very least. But, I must ask…” Logan trailed off.

“What is it, kiddo?”

“You…” Logan voice became quieter as he spoke, “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

Patton let out a loud laugh, startling Logan. “Of course not, buddy! Why would I ever do that? Your secret is safe with me.”

Logan smiled shyly. “And yours is safe with me as well.”

“Great!”

“Great.”

And as the two began to clean up, eventually returning to the living room to continue their movie marathon (“We have to start from the beginning, Lo! I forgot almost everything!” “Patton, I know for a fact you’ve seen The Little Mermaid before.” “Loooooogan!” “Okay, okay. From the beginning.”), things seemed to be normal again.

At least, until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt from @omowritingpromots (tumblr):  
> Character A is staying overnight at their friend B’s house and, for one reason or another, ends up wetting the bed. It comes as a huge shock to them because this hasn’t happened since they were like, five, and they’re so mortified and worried about their friend’s reaction, they don’t know what to do other than freak out.  
> Character B, however, is understanding and surprisingly casual about the whole ordeal, and tries to convince them that they’re not bothered, even offers to deal with the mess alone so A can take a shower and change into some clean clothes. About a half an hour later, they’re sitting at the breakfast table together, an awkward silence lingering in the air that B tries to break with small talk, but A is still too upset about their little accident to reply with anything more than two-word sentences.  
> “Is… Is it gonna stain?”, they finally bring themselves to ask in a quiet voice, frowning into the half-empty cup of tea sitting in front of them, unable to look their friend in the eye.  
> “Nah, there was a plastic sheet on the mattress, and the rest can be washed,” they say with a wave of their hand, before stopping when A looks up in surprise.  
> “Why do you have a plastic sheet on your bed?”, they ask, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. B opens their mouth to answer but comes with nothing. The awkward silence returns, but this time, it’s an entirely different kind. When A finally realizes what’s going on, B is the one blushing up to their ears and averting their eyes.


End file.
